This invention relates to personal cleansing bar soaps prepared from soap using a "freezer" bar process of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,058, White, issued Sep. 10, 1974, incorporated herein by reference. These bars are called "freezer bars," and White teaches a freezer bar soap process.
Japanese Pat. J5 7030-798, Jul. 30, 1980, discloses transparent solid "framed" or "molded" soap in which fatty acids constituting the soap component are myristic, palmitic, and stearic acids. A transparent soap is described in which at least 90 wt. % of the fatty acids which constitute the soap component are myristic acid, palmitic acid, and stearic acid. The product is reported as a transparent, solid soap having good frothing and solidifying properties, good storage stability, and a low irritant effect on human skin. The process and transparent composition exemplified in Jap. J5 7030-798 are distinguished from nontransparent freezer bars. A freezer bar process is also distinguished from a transparent framed bar process.